In recent years inorganic fibers and processes for the production of the same have received increasing attention. Such interest may be traced at least in part to the demands of industry for fibers capable of withstanding various environments without deleterious effects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of metal ion containing carbon fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of metal ion containing carbon fibers which offers ease of fiber formation and does not require the use of strong acids as spinning solvents.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for the formation of metal ion containing carbon fibers which are capable of withstanding highly elevated temperatures and which may be incorporated in a matrix material to form monolithic composite articles of simple or complex configurations suitable for service in severe environments without deleterious effects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for the efficient formation of carbon fibers containing a uniform dispersion of metal ions which may be utilized in electron absorbing applications, e.g. as shielding of X-ray machines, etc.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature, and utilization of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and appended claims.